Trick or Treat
by fusionbolt15
Summary: Oneshot. It's Halloween and Karen is working late in the office. She gets a rather unexpected surprise when she finds that the person at the door isn't exactly there for candy.


_**A/N: So this is my first Daredevil fic… I'm two days late and just wrote this on a whim for practice, but I thought I might as well post it somewhere. This is based during season 2- oneshot but reviews would be much appreciated! Enjoy!**_

October 31st. Adults and children alike were roaming around the streets of Hell's Kitchen trick-or-treating as per the custom, but there was one person who wasn't joining in on the fun that evening. Karen Page sat at her desk, going through mounds of paperwork and typing up the occasional sentence on her laptop, much to her disappointment. Foggy and Matt had long gone home, the former even inviting her to stay over for pizza and movies- but she had to decline. There was work to be done and she didn't want to delay their clients.

The blonde turned her head briskly to look at the clock that hang on the wall, its time reading a quarter past 10. How long had she been working for? Four hours, five? However long it had been it was about time she headed home; she was tired and sleep was beckoning her.

With a hefty sigh, Karen shifted the papers aside and shut the lid of her laptop, brushing a loose hair away from her face. A slight chill ran through the room causing her to shiver momentarily, but she waved it off and continued to pack her things away. Perhaps taking a taxi would be a better idea on a night like this; the streets were already littered with crime and she didn't fancy getting caught up in some weird Halloween prank.

A sudden crash caught her attention, forcing the secretary to spin on her feet and watch as the glass from the office door violently spilled onto the carpet. Karen had nearly dropped her laptop in the process as a strange figure had emerged on the other side- it appeared as though they had been forced through the window by something- or some _one._

The figure suddenly fell to the ground with a thud, revealing another stranger suspiciously lurking behind them. Karen studied his face for a brief moment, not recognising the man who seemed to be catching his breath. Her appearance had obviously been unexpected for him and for whatever reason he had, he turned and bolted down the corridor before she could get a good look at him.

"HEY!" Karen yelled at the guy as he continued his sprint and made for the exit. He wasn't armed, nor was he carrying anything, which she had found very odd considering he must have broken in for a good reason. Then it struck her- the guy on the floor.

Laptop hastily placed on her desk, the blonde ran over and fell to her knees abruptly, scanning the person over to make sure that they were still alive. They were still breathing, which was a relief. She really didn't want to deal with any more murder cases.

It took a moment for Karen to register that the face she was looking at was in fact not a stranger at all. The dark hair, the stubble, the lean face- it could have only been one person that she knew all too well.

"Matt?" The exclamation caught her friend's attention as he struggled to opened his eyes. What on earth was he doing with blood and scratches all over him? And the ridiculous outfit he was wearing only served to ask more questions.

Matt shifted slightly in his suit, grunting a little at the aches and sores that decorated his body. A moment or two passed in silence as he tried to regain his bearings- having his head shoved through a glass window didn't exactly do wonders for him.

"Karen… You're still here?"

"Yeah, I was working." She frowned, biting her lip as she tried to process what exactly was going on. "Are you okay? Who—who was that guy back there? Why did he— "

"Throw me into the glass?" He interrupted. If there was anything he was thankful for right now, it was that he had lost his mask several yards away during the fight. It seemed a little too convenient, but he wasn't complaining. Karen couldn't know his true identity.

"Yes… What are you even wearing?" She looked the costume up and down, noticing that whatever it was, it was certainly well put together.

Matt pursed his lips. "A superhero costume?" It came out as a question rather than a statement.

His friend sighed irritably, a flare of anger sparking in her eyes as she shifted her position. "You're running around picking fights on Halloween dressed as a superhero?"

If he could shrug properly whilst lying down, he would have done. "It was an accident."

"You _accidentally_ put on a tight suit and ran wild in it?"

"The fight." The lawyer corrected her plainly.

Karen bit her tongue and craned her neck to stare up at the ceiling in frustration. The room was dimly lit and it was making her feel even more tired than she already was.

"Matt. You really shouldn't pick fights with people you can't…" She paused.

"I can't see? Yeah. I know."

"I thought you were with Foggy! Why are you out all by yourself, dressed in a ridiculous costume and running around Hell's Kitchen late at night getting yourself thrown through glass windows? _Our_ office window, might I add!"

Oops. She was onto him and he had to think of an excuse quick. "I was trick-or-treating. Foggy and I got separated."

"Well I don't know how much of a treat getting the crap beaten out of you is." The woman huffed and studied his injuries. She should probably do something about the cuts on his forehead. "Come on, let's get you up. I'm gonna need some bandages and not for a mummy costume." She slid an arm under his back and helped him get to his feet.

Matt was sweating now. And not just from fighting the criminal who broke into their office either. If she found out the truth, what would she think? What would Foggy say if he found out? His college friend already knew of course, but he would be less than happy if Karen was in the know.

The first-aid kit found itself plodded next to the laptop as Karen delicately began treating Matt's wounds. They had kept silent throughout the whole procedure, neither of them speaking a word to each other. Matt was grateful to have a friend like Karen- apart from Foggy she was the only person to look out for him on a daily basis and put up with his constant fibs and excuses.

"There. All done." She smiled a little when she put the last of the bandages around her colleague's head. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Matthew. But I'll let you save it until morning. Right now you should probably get some sleep. And think about how we're gonna raise money to fix that glass…" Her gaze landed on the broken shards a few feet from them.

"Hey, Foggy and I are experts on mooching off people. Used to do it during college."

His comment earned her a laugh. "I'm sure you are. What superhero are you supposed to be anyway?"

The attorney paused for a moment. "…Deadpool."

Karen blinked. "Who's Deadpool?"


End file.
